Left 4 Dead: Going InXane
by SyconKnight
Summary: Xane was a man just like any other. On the day of his proposal to his girlfriend, Rose, he joined the legions of the undead as a Hunter. Can he keep from "Going InXane"? Rated M for sexual themes, lots of profanity and voilence.
1. Enter: The Apocolypse

When I became a "Hunter" as They call it, I didn't realize I wasn't alive. I felt alive. But one thing was missing. A simple thing we all take for granted. The beating of a heart. It all began, in the middle of the year 2123.

When I was walking to see my girlfriend, Rose, I saw a man in the street walking around aimlessly. I never gave it another thought. Untill exactly 16 hours and 59 minutes and 59 seconds later. It's strange really, when you become the living dead, you have a great sense of time. On that exact second, no, the exact breath of life, it took me. I collapsed and coughed up blood. I was exactly one breath away from proposing.

I collapsed and couldn't breathe. I coughed up blood. Thick, blackend liquid of the beating heart. Man, I miss the feeling. Anyway, I said, "Rose, will you marry-" Then I died. I didn't see Rose agian. Ever.

I was taken away to a house in the middle of Alegheney Forest. I was bitten in the neck. A fucking vampire.... Wait. This is a zombie breakout. No, I was becomeing a living dead.

When I awoke, I was surrounded by dead bodies. I heard a voice from another room.

"Is he a Leaper?"

"I think so."

"Let's make sure he doesn't get cocky."

"Yeah, remember the last Hunt-"

"DON'T call us names THEY gave US."

"Ok, chill. Remeber the last Leaper?"

I got up and walked into the room.

"Hey!" I was greeted by a tall zombie whose tounge looked like an intestine. A Smoker.

"He finally got up!" I saw who said that, a fat bubbly zombie. A Boomer.

"Tch, 'bout time." I looked at the zombie, he had torn clothes and looked like he sobbed a year worth of tears. His eyes were blood red. A Witch? No he's a boy, a Warlock?

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"To be honest," the Boomer replied, "in the midst of an operation.

"What?" I asked agian.

"Well, the military gon bomb us out," the Smoker interrupeted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look at yourself," the Warlock said, "you're a hellish creature created by man in a meth lab!"

"Calm down Jayson," the Boomer said. Alright, the Warlock is Jayson.

"What you gon do Kieth?" the Smoker said to the Boomer. Boomer equals Kieth, got it!

"I'll barf on him," Kieth said.

"Please no," Jayson said, "The last time you tried to stomach beer as a dead? UGH!"

"Where are my manners?" the Smoker asked, "My name Billy. Yours?"

"Zane," I said, "but with an X not a Z."

"Ok Xane, you're one of us now so you gonna learn what kinda Spec Fect you is." Spec Fect? What?

"Go into a crouch for me," Kieth said. I did and I felt a growl in my throat. I let it out unintentionally. "Now leap."

I did and I flew across the room. Whoa, didn't see that coming.

"Now you gotta harness that," Jayson said, "our last leaper, Kenny, got cocky and leaped off a cliff. He didn't die. He got shot in mid air. Then he died."

"Sucks for him," I said rather bluntly.

"Yeah," Kieth agreed, "Also Xane, you gotta learn to controll your pounces."

"Okay." I crouched and pounced for awhile, then got bored...

"Guys?" I walked into the room they were in. The scene was... just gross. The two Zombies were harrasing a poor Witch. Thay were about to rape her. I stepped in and yelled, "Hey guys! Let her go!"

"What you gonna do about it?" Jayson said. He obviosly was on a sex drive.

"Pounce you," I replied going into a crouch.

"Haha!" Jayson laughed, "good luck rook-" then I pounced him and scratched him up a bit and threw him out from under me. "Anyone else wanna mess with her?!"

"Whoa man," Kieth said, "when you get high and mighty?"

"My mother was killed in a gang rape!" I screamed.

"Wow that sucks fo you man," Billy replied, "we still gonna get some tonight!"

"Puh-Please," the Witch pleaded quietly, "jus-just let me go! PLEASE!"

"No way you," Billy said, "we are gonna rape you good!"

"No..." I said, "this is not right." I pounced on the Witch, grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on!" I threw her on my back and pouced off.

"What in the fucking hell just happened," Kieth asked.

"That hooting bastard ran off with our fuck doll," Billy replied.

"Stupid ass bastard motherfucker shithead," Jason cursed.


	2. Sandra

CHAPTER 2

Once the Witch and I ran for about 10 minutes we rested. We had no point to run anymore so we just sat there in silence.

"Hey," her voice broke out, "why did you do that back there? Why did you save me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that," I asked in shock, "anyone with any kind of straight mind would have done the same thing."

"Yes, but when most die, they loose all emotion."

"Well I didn't."

"Yeah."

"Well," I said, "what do zombies do?"

"Kill survivors."

"One track world huh."

"Yep."

"Listen I-" I was cut off when she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't hate it, I didn't enjoy it. I like the affection but... one image flashed in my mind. Rose. I pulled her away quickly. "I'm sorry. I lost someone dear that I loved."

"Who?" she asked.

"Rose."

"Rose?" she asked, "As in long brown hair Rose?"

"You know her?"

"I'm her daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, my daddy banged her up and left."

"I see," I said. A tear formed in my eye. Rose didn't love me. She was just a whore...

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose's daughter said, "I went to far agian. Damn!"

"What is your name?"

"Sandra."

"Oh, well Sandra. I suggest we get some sleep. Knowing those retards that tried to rape you, they will come looking."

"I'm a virgin." The fuck? What does that have anything to do with-

Then I noticed a ring on her finger. A Purity Ring. It looked worn.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"My mother gave it to me. She told me about you Xane."

"Really?"

"She said you were easy."

My anger spiked. I couldn't take it. "SANDRA!" I shocked her a bit, "ARE YOU JUST SAYING THIS TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD?!"

"No," she said timidly with a tear, "not at all."

"I didn't mean to- make you cry." She sat there for awhile then randomly said

"Take it from me.."

"Take what?"

"My virginity." What the HELL?! I just met her now she wants to fuck... She's just like her mother...

"I can't take that offer."

"Why?"

"I'm not a shithole."

"But I'm asking you to."

"No means no."

"Xane-"

"Sandra listen," I explained, "I loved your mother. With all my heart. What you just told me. That just broke the straw. I will leave tomarrow and possibly kill my undead body. You just gave me no reson to live."

"Xane," she said.

"No Sandra." I was too angry to sleep.


	3. Survivors

Chapter 3

I woke up the next day. I wanted to see the sun. The sky was red. A dark blood red.

I got up and realized that Sandra had left. Thank God.

Walking along the street, I noticed some Smokers were sitting around talking. Feeling bored, I went to talk.

"Hey," I said, "what you guys talking about?"

"Battle plans," one of the Smokers replied.

"We gonna jump the Survivors when they come through here." another added, "Get all of them at a time."

"Do you know how many there are?" I asked.

"No," they all said in unison. Shit, no plan if there are more. What do I care? I'm not part of-

"You are going to help," said a fimilliar voice. Billy.

"The hell you doing here," I heard another voice ask. Kieth.

"What's it to you?" I answered coldly.

"Where is our whore?" Kieth asked.

"No idea," I answered.

"You screwed her last."

"No, I refused."

"OK," Billy said, "I'll believe that!"

"So when does this all go down?" I asked.

"Tonight," the boss Smoker said, "when they come through."

Later that night they came. One was a younger boy in yellow with a BullShifters shirt on. Another was a man in white with a blue under shirt. The last one was female. Rose.

"Hey," I said, "let me take the girl. She's the Cryer's mother."

"Okay," Kieth said getting into position. The survivors rounded a corner and fired at a small horde. I remembered something. I could speak human.

"I can talk in human," I said to Kieth.

"Really," he replied, "Go for it then!" I leaped up a building and said, "Hello Rose, remember me?" This was funny because Rose looked up and said, "Wha-What the hell!?" I leaped behind her and said, "It's me Xane. You know 'Easy Xane'?" By this time she turned around and looked at me.

_(ROSE POV)_

When I turned around to see a Hunter talking to me saying it was Xane I was about to fire but a Smoker took away my gun and held it in his tounge. Ellis and Nick were trapped by Smokers that were not attacking.

"Xane?" I asked timidly.

"I know where Sandra is," the selfproclaimed Xane said.

"Where the hell is she?!" I yelled, "Did you do anything to her!?" He said something in Infected talk and said to me, "Nice ring she had. Too bad she took it off last night." WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!? HE DIDN'T!!!!!

"I know about you cheating on me Rose," he said. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to know! "Sandra told me."

I was on the brink of insanity

_(XANE'S POV)_

With that last sentance I knew I hit a nerve. How? She ran twords me in a fit of blind rage. I dodged her and slashed her back lightly as she ran past me. She fell down in pain.

"Don't fuck with me Rose," I said.

"Kill me now," she muttered. No problem. I picked her up and reached my claws into (yes into) her chest. She gasped and blood dripped out of her mouth. I ripped out a few ribs and dropped her. "You ripped my heart out Rose. Now it's your turn!" I shoved my claw-like hands back into her body. I grabbed her heart and pulled it out. I left her standing up with no life. She slowly fell to her knees and then fell face flat on the cement.

"Let the others go," I said. The infected obeyed and let Ellis and Nick go. We ran off.

Once we got back to the vantage point I said, "No jokes about being sadistic OK? She just pissed me off." Kieth patted me on my back and said, "Well Xane! You're finally becoming a Hunter!" We laughed and drank some drink. Amazingly, we could all drink with outspilling on ourselves. The drink was tangy. Maybe it was the innards of a Survivor that died awhile back. Strangly, I didn't care. It tasted decent so I drank it and realized, 'I have no reason to be human. I killed who I thought was my love. Sandra is a crazy ass horny bitch. Not to mention a Witch. I had no reason to go on. Maybe I should give myself up to-'

"That was your fiance wasn't it," Kieth asked with a grin on his face.

"No," I replied, "just a bitch ass whore that I thought I loved." In my heart. I know I still did a little.

"Well," he laughed, "you just made your first kill! How zit feel?"

"Pretty damn good Kieth." Then a shot rang out as a Smoker sitting with us went limp and fell to the ground in a puff of smoke.


End file.
